honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Spider-Man 2
Spider-Man 2 is the 158th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert 'and Matt Raub. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Spider-Man 2. It was published on July 11, 2017. Spider-Man 2 was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Spider-Man 2 on YouTube "Experience a superhero title that bucks the trend and went down in history went down in history as a classic by doing just two simple things: mostly ignoring the movie, and giving even a tiny s*** about the gameplay." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Spider-Man 2 Script In an era when movie tie-in games where synonymous with total garbage fires, experience a superhero title that bucked the trend and went down in history went down in history as a classic by doing just two simple things: mostly ignoring the movie, and giving even the tiniest s*** about the gameplay. Spider-Man 2 Play the game based on the best of the Sam Raimi Spider-Man movies. Parker dances. No! Not that one! Where you'll swing effortlessly from building to building, stylishly put evil in its place, have the exact same evil pop up again 47 times and still act surprised when Spider-Man shows up. Hey, what's with all the webs?! I'm crimeing here! Don the ridiculous body suit of Peter Parker, a massive nerd hit by a spider-full of science/magic that gave him super strength, super speed, super quips "I'm gonna take a wild guess that your're strong but dumb.", super sticky hands, and super disgusting wrist glands that produce an alarming amount of goo. Then join his quest to rid his city of evil by taking on a rogue's gallery of suited weirdos like fishbowl head, dresses like a rhinoceros guy, and melted candle Alfred Molina! Until you discover your true nemesis: a balloon you can never seem to reach. Get back here you rubber asshole! Discover the web-swinging action that sets Spider-Man 2 apart from the crowd, as you zip your way around the streets of New York with a traversal system that's smooth as spider silk, despite making you actually web off the buildings and not the moon! Then realize that the movement is the source of 90% of your nostalgia and the rest of the game is short, by-the-numbers beat 'em up stretched into an acceptable length by repetitive side missions and a mostly empty open world. But hey, at least the swinging never gets old. Whee! I'm Spandex Tarzan! Blast your way through Spider-Man 2's endless cavalcade of muggers and thieves, as you chain together punches, kicks and wrist-jizz to juggle your foes, stun them with counters and Spidey-sense bullet time, and generally just beat ass. Then chill out for a bit with some less violent challenges like time trials, pizza delivery, catching a falling guy, taking some pictures and to complete the Spider-Man experience, getting yelled at by JK Simmons! Jonah Jameson: "I don't have time for moral outrage, Parker." So let Spider-Man 2 swing its way into your heart today, with a movie tie-in game that won't make you rake the flesh from your face, then join me in prayer that the new one also won't suck because I'm already seeing a worrying amount of QuickTime event buttons. Don't you dare f*** this up, Insomniac! Starring: Rhinoplasty; Kitty Titties; Triple J; 2 In The Pink; 80's Sci Fi Man; The Dankest Girlfriend Jane; Dr Squidward; and Arachlad Spider-Man. for Spider-Man 2 was 'Spider In The City.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Spider in the City You know, this game's alright and all, but I'm still waiting for someone to a chance and give him the full spider treatment: eight eyes, eight legs and ten thousand tiny children! Trivia * Another Spider-Man game to get the Honest Game Trailers treatment is Spider-Man PS4. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several Spider-Man movies including the [[Honest Trailer - The Spider-Man Trilogy|early 2000s Spider-Man trilogy]], Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Venom, ''the 1970s Japanese TV series'', The Amazing Spider-Man, The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man: Homecoming. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Spider-Man 2 ''has a 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Robert Workman of ComicBook.com called the video a "must-see Honest Trailer." Workman noted the game "is revered as one of the best Spidey games ever made, mainly because of its large open-world structure. And the team behind Honest Trailers are quick to point that out, amongst other things that you can do in the classic game." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Spider-Man 2: The Video Game Gets Its Own Honest Trailer ' - ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Open world games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Activision Category:Treyarch Category:Digital Eclipse Category:The Fizz Factor Category:Aspyr Category:Vicarious Visions Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man games Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games